opartshunterfandomcom-20200214-history
O-Parts
O-Parts are the source of this world's power. O-Parts are the legacy of an ancient civilization that was mostly wiped off the face of the earth by one man who had an O-part that was stronger than all the others (the Legendary O-Part). They are usually found in ruins as well as the layers of earth where dinosaurs were which means they existed before humanity. Each O-parts has an information that can uses a normal substance's potential ability. One of the example is Leviathan can uses water's hydrogen as an attack. An O-parts can range from weapons of mass destruction to simple cooking items such as a Frying Pan, and joke items like the Mackerel Sword. They are ranked from SS (the highest) to E (e.g. a frying pan that cooks without a naturally made flame), and some can end up backfiring on the O.P.T if their will is not strong enough. Each O-Part can have anywhere between 1 and 100 effects though most O-Parts in the series have one or two. The name 'O-Part' comes from 'Oopart' meaning 'Out-of-place-artifact' which is an archaeological object which is unusual or in a seemingly impossible context. Types of O-Parts Here is the list of the O-Parts types, and who has them. Main-Types Here are the main types of O-parts. These consists of the four classical elements. Fire Type *'Ashura': B-Rank A large sword that belongs to Jin which has the effect of releasing fire. Jin has used two types of fire: a black flame when his heart hold hatred for Jio and, after he forgives Jio, Jin can use a much more powerful blue flame which is at the maximum heat that fire can burn at. Presumably, Jin would have used a regular orange flame at some point but he obtained Ashura after he turned on Jio so he may have used the black flame straight away. *'Frying Pan': E-Rank A weak O-Part that was being sold on the Black Market. It is mainly used for cooking but Jin showed that a skilled OPT can use it as a weapon as well. Water Type *'Leviathan': C-Rank It is a gun O-Part belonging to 'Baldy' which pulls water from the atmosphere to shoot as bullets and doesn't require reloading. It is said that as it is a gun, if the effect wasn't water, it would be a higher rank. * Wind Type Wind (5 parts O-Parts) Used by Cross,to defeat the Alliance Brothers,it's other 4 parts effects aren't acknowledged by now Earth Type * * Sub-Types Here are the main types of O-parts. These all consists of sub-elements. Lightning-Type *'Lightning Axe': B-Rank A large unnamed axe that was briefly used by 'Baldy'. It has a long chain in the handle so it can be thrown and retrieved. Its effect is changing the OPTs spirit into lightning and shocking whatever the axe is touching. * Magnetism-Type *'Cool Ball (Pickle Stone)': C-Rank Ball's O-Part which has a magnet effect. Ball uses the O-Part by switching the magnetic pole of his body to react with the 'North' pole of the Cool Ball to either attract it to himself or repel and shoot it towards an enemy. The Cool Ball obtains a new effect of being able to change the magnetic field of anything it touches while activated, this means it can attract or repel the object which can give Ball an indirect control over an opponent's weapon. *' Tricky': B-Rank The upgrade of the Cool Ball post-timeskip which are smaller versions that resemble four marbles and all work independently. *'Orphan': C-Rank A vehicle O-Part that uses the effect of Magnetic Levitation to rise up and move forward like a bullet train. It was initially piloted by Ball until Jajamaru took over as a more effective pilot. *' Big Orphan': B-Rank The main method of transport by Jio and the others. It works the same as the original Orphan but on a much larger scale. It may be the original Orphan in a new form, an entirely new vehicle or the Orphan was remodeled and it's rank raised. It is unclear if it has any weapon power. Handling-Type *'Race': B-Rank The O-Part belonging to Shuri. A long metal chain with circular links and a sharp blade at the end. Race can move in any direction with amazing agility and faster than the eye can follow. It is easily concealed and usually hid inside Shuri's coat. *'Tennyo': C-Rank A shawl-like O-Part belonging to Anna. It looks like a shawl with a heavy ball on each end which Anna can throw to help move Tennyo around as well as direction the rest of the O-Part as an offensive effect. It has also a shape-shifting effect so Anna can switch its properties from soft to hard like a sword or defense around herself. *'Brothers': B-Rank Two ring O-Parts belonging to Wise Yuri. Each ring has a separate effect, Remote Handling and Dimension Distortion, which work in tandem. Wise can put something through one ring to have it emerge from the other and, at will, severe the connection and destroy anything that may be passing through at the time. Ice-Types *'Race': B-Rank The other effect of Shuri's Race is that it can freeze anything with just a touch. It dramatically decreases the temperature around itself to freezing point and freezing anything near it. It can even freeze to such heights as sub-zero temperature. Haste *'Wolf Bone' Zero the wolf was born as an OPT with bones which could function as O-Parts. Their effect is Haste which increases his speed but causes Zero extreme pain. Jajamaru also has a dog bone that has the same effect which may be a bone of Zero's father who was also an OPT with the same condition. *'Messiah': A-Rank A large O-Part used by the Avalanche Brothers. It is a tank like O-Part that is operated by two people, one controlling a laser, one effect of it, and the other controlling the movement using the effect of Haste. Flying-Type *'Shin': SS-Rank The O-Part ship belonging to the Stea Republic which is similar to a huge aeroplane or spaceship. The effects include Barrier, Soul-absorbing Laser and Armageddon. *'Garaiya': B-Rank It is a large, peculiar shaped O-Part owned by members of Zenom. It has the effect of flight and is able to turn anything it bites of into a par of itself. Light-Type *'Sunrise': Unknown-Rank, presumably A The O-Part spear belonging to Dofuwa Longinus. In the normal state initially shown, it can create sonic booms by piercing the barrier of air, and can even diffuse aerial attacks like Kirin's Air Fang. In its activated state, the spear changes shape and can control light. Known abilities with it are Infinite Light World, which creates a dome that reflects light from every direction so that everyone within cannot see anything, and Longinus Spear, where Dofuwa can become a being of light with his spear to attack his opponents. As seen by Amidaba's use of her Rainbow O-Part, Dofuwa can also revert to his human form after use of this attack. *'Mekisis': Rank S A monster O-Part,used firstly by Jagga,and later by Wise on the Entotsu Arc.Requires a live sarifice to be used,it may also absorb the evil,hatred and wickedness in the live sacrifice heart.It's effect are Barrier,Regeneration and Lazer(Lights)Beams. Other types A lot of O-Parts have effects that are individual to them as far as the series shows and do not follow an element. *'Zero-Shiki': C-Rank / Shin Zero: B-Rank / Zero R: A-Rank Various stages of Jio's boomerang O-Part, Zero. The original Zero's effect is Double (Double the power) and Shin Zero is Triple (Triple the power) while Zero R, the post-timeskip version, looks like a plain ring which reacts to the amount of hatred in one's heart and changes shape and size of the blades accordingly. *'Justice': C-Rank Cross Biancina's O-Part which consists of 5 rings, each possessing a different effect: Earth(Thumb), Electric Water(Index Finger), Wind(Middle Finger), Barrier(Ring Finger) and Bomb(Little Finger). The rings were given to Cross by his sister. *'Biraiya': A-Rank A 'living O-Part' owned by Poison Joke that was used in the Olympia Tournament. Biraiya is powerful and feeds on its OPT's spirit but often tries to eat the OPT. It has multiple effects including Acid, Acidic Bombs, Transformation and Haste. *'Giant's Knife': C-Rank Kaito's huge knife O-Part has the effect of Weight Control. Kaito can decide the weight of the O-Part from a few grams to a few tonnes, so it can be light when holding or wielding it and making it heavy as he is landing a blow for more destruction. *'Gem Ball': A-Rank The Gem Ball was used in the preliminary round of the Olympia Tournament. It can be a match to any OPT and records the user's fingerprints so it attacks the user when it is let go or the user tries to attack physically. It's effect is that it can create anything needed to fight using the user's spirit. *'Mamakari Sword' Futomomotaru's sword that remembled a fish on a stick. The effect is Bad Smell, a rotten fish odour that is really a methane gas attack that is extremely flammable and explosive depending on the amount of gas released.